The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Green Summer’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination of the female Lavandula stoechas parent ‘Avenue’ (unpatented) among un-named Lavandula stoechas plants (unpatented) in Odense, Denmark in summer 2006.
The new cultivar was created in summer 2006 in Odense, Denmark, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood cuttings in Odense, Denmark for at least two generations The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘Green Summer’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to filing of this application.